


Gurgle and Gasp

by RyanTheTwit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, psychoteeth au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He’s just lost, stop trying to eat him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gurgle and Gasp

“C’mon Edgar!” Ryan called out, a knife twirling in his fingers, and his voice sweet and sing-song. The leaves crackled under his feet. The bruise on his face had blossomed and spread over his cheek, now dark and blue. “You know I hate waiting!”

“My name’s Connor you fucking psycho!” a voice screamed out. It echoes in the silent night, and then a quick pattering of feet followed. Ryan grinned and let out a short laugh. This one was certainly a fighter. It was a fresh, new change from the others...

Ryan had met him at the bar, too. Everyone was at the bar, loud and joking. They decided that they would all go out. The man had been eyeing him up and down, his eyebrow quirked and a smirk playing along his lips. His hands were stroking the glass of jack and coke. The tips of his ears were pink and light blush was spread across his cheeks. Ryan tapped his finger against his glass, and Geoff sighed. He rolled his eyes, but nodded to Ryan nevertheless. Ryan got up and slid his coke to Ray, who gave him a look.

A crunch sounded from the left and brought Ryan back to the chase. He spun to face the direction where the sound came from. His eyes narrowed and he took light, practiced steps towards the source. As much fun as the chase was, Ryan wanted to get it over with before anyone else got back home from the bar. It’s been going on for a going half-hour, and the boys were already tipsy when Ryan left. The knife in his hand glinted in the moonlight, and reflected in Ryan’s clear, blue eyes. His breathing was slow and quiet, his heart beating in his ears.

Ryan’s body was trembling with the anticipation of hot blood running down cold his arms, the quiet hiss of the knife sliding like silk, the sharp intake of air as the poor _animal_ drew its last breath-

The next thing Ryan knew, the man- Connor- was in his hands, terror in his eyes and scratching at the hand at his throat. There was a cut on his lip, and a bruise that matched Ryan’s on his jaw. Ryan could see a vein throbbing in Connor’s neck, and Ryan let out a deep, slow exhale.

“Let me go, you fucking psycho,” Connor hissed. There was contempt in his voice, strained, but still filled with hatred. Ryan tsked.

“It’s not nice to call people names,” he said. Ryan mulled the words over in his head as Connor choked. “Besides, you used that one already. You might as well be think of better ones.” Ryan flexed his hands and Connor let out a squeak. “Like Connor. Connor is such a boring name, don’t you think?” Ryan let him drop to the ground. The man went into a coughing fit and drew in heaving breaths. “I think Edgar suits you better.”

Connor gave him a glare.

“Of course, you would have to be Edgar, what, four?” Ryan wondered. He lightly prodded Connor with the toe of his shoe. “Maybe close to six, if I count that one...” Ryan’s grin was sharp.

“Oh, he’s just lost!” Ryan heard someone say exasperatedly behind him. “Stop trying to eat him!” He heard a deep sigh and practically the rolling of eyes.

“But Ja~ack,” Ryan whined. “I was just having fun!”

“Oh thank Christ,” Connor said as he crawled to the group behind Ryan. “Someone sane- this crazy psycho is trying to kill me!” His tone was pleading and even made Gavin cringe in his drunken haze. Ryan turned to face everyone with a disappointed look on his face. Geoff rolled his eyes and looked at Connor, and then back at Ryan.

“Hurry up and kill him; the lads are going to pass out sooner or later,” he said bluntly. The way Connor’s face fell was comedic. “Make sure you stay clean. Jack hates trying to get blood out.” Geoff walked past the man with barely a glance and into the house. Ryan sighed, but flashed his knife at him.

“You heard the man,” Ryan said, his tone now bored. “C’mon Edgar VI, into the hole you go.”

 


End file.
